


Tylko narkotyki i koc mogą wiedzieć, nigdy Ty

by Artur_Tadeusz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3. sezon, M/M, nie mogłam zdobyć się na happy end, smutne, trochęAngst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artur_Tadeusz/pseuds/Artur_Tadeusz





	Tylko narkotyki i koc mogą wiedzieć, nigdy Ty

Na Ziemi mieszka siedem miliardów ludzi, a człowiek zakochuje się od zera do kilkunastu razy w życiu. Z matematycznego punktu widzenia jest więc bardzo mało prawdopodobne by dwie osoby zakochały się w sobie nawzajem. Ale jednak jakoś musi to działać skoro zwykłym ludziom – tym wszystkim prostym istotom – się to udaje.  
Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego właściwie myśli o tym, gdy ostatni raz w życiu patrzy na twarz Johna. John znalazł swoją miłość i nie był nią Sherlock. Działanie odwiecznych i prostych praw matematyki nie powinno wywoływać dziwnego, ciężkiego ucisku w klatce piersiowej, ale to właśnie się dzieje, gdy Sherlock myśli o tym, że już nigdy nie dowie się jak smakują usta Johna ani jakie to uczucie obudzić się rano z ręką przerzuconą przez jego tors. Ucisk nasila się i Sherlock stara się nie myśleć o tym, że za moment nie będzie mu już wolno patrzeć na tę twarz, ani o tym, że zostanie całkowicie sam z niewypowiedzianymi, palącymi gardło słowami prawdy. Ból staje się tak przejmujący, że Sherlock na moment traci kontrolę.  
\- John, zawsze chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem… Być może już się nie spotkamy, więc powiem ci teraz.  
Nim wypowiada ostatnie słowa, rozumie, że popełnił błąd. Patrzy na Johna i wie, że nic nie skrzywdziłoby go bardziej niż to wyznanie na sekundy przed rozstaniem. Nie może skazać go na tę wiedzę i przeżywanie jej w samotności. Nie, gdy sam wie jak taka samotność boli. Nie może, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że jego gardło spłonie, a dłonie spłyną krwią od wbijania w nie paznokci.  
\- Sherlock to imię dla dziewczynki – mówi, bo coś musi powiedzieć. Wszystko jest stracone, a jego życie właśnie się skończyło, więc może spokojnie po raz ostatni roześmiać się razem z Johnem.  
Uścisk dłoni jest wszystkim, co Sherlock może otrzymać, więc jedynym co robi jest zapamiętywanie fantomowego uczucia dotyku. Potem odwraca się, wchodzi na stopnie samolotu i tonie.  
Spogląda krótko na Johna i widzi go przez taflę wody, a w płucach brakuje mu oddechu. Przeklina się w myślach za nieupilnowane łzy – to tylko woda z niewielką ilością soli i białek – a potem kręci mu się w głowie…

Pierwszym co wyłania się z nicości, jest głos. John – z pewnością on – krzyczy i kogoś woła, a chwilę później Sherlock czuje dotyk palców na swoim nadgarstku. Próbuje otworzyć oczy i skupić się na innych odczuciach, ale nagle jest ich zbyt dużo – zalewają mu twarz i Sherlock ponownie traci świadomość.  
John jest blisko. Można powierzyć mu swoje życie…

Gdy budzi się po raz drugi, myśli o wiele jaśniej i rozumie co się stało. Ma świadomość, że zniszczył idealny plan Mycrofta, spektakularnie zemdlał w progu samolotu i został w Anglii. Zapach, który czuje wokół siebie mówi mu, że nie jest w szpitalu. Nie słyszy też dźwięku aparatury medycznej. Otwiera oczy i widzi ponad sobą sufit salonu przy Baker Street.  
\- Nie leżysz w swoim pokoju, żebym mógł cię cały czas mieć na oku. Co nie zmienia faktu, że dom jest obstawiony i obserwowany – słyszy.  
Ulga, która go zalewa jest tak intensywna, że to niemal boli. Głos Johna jest zmęczony i poważny, a Sherlock musi zamknąć oczy by zatrzymać łzy.  
\- Sherlock? Wszystko w porządku?  
Odwraca głowę i patrzy na przyjaciela. John pyta o jego stan fizyczny, ale Sherlock myśli o czymś zupełnie innym. Oddycha głęboko.  
\- Tak – odpowiada i przez chwilę naprawdę wszystko jest dobrze. Fizycznie nic mu nie jest, więc nie okłamał Johna.  
John odkłada gazetę, podchodzi do kanapy i pochyla się nad Sherlockiem. Krótko dotyka dłonią jego czoła i śledzi wzrokiem ruch źrenic. Potem łapie go za rękę i palcami sprawdza puls. Sherlock siłą woli spowalnia oddech, ale nie może zapanować nad swoim sercem, które podekscytowane szarpie mu się w piersi.  
\- Wygląda na to, że jest lepiej, chociaż masz nieco za wysokie tętno – mówi John, a Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko. Myśli, że przyjaciel jest wspaniałym lekarzem, ale bardzo miernym psychologiem.  
\- Oficjalnie dolatujesz właśnie do Mińska. Ale Mycroft załatwił co trzeba i wylądowałeś na obserwacji lekarskiej. Twój brat obiecał, że za kilka miesięcy zorganizuje Twój nowy wielki powrót, ale do tego czasu musisz pozostać niezauważony.  
Nie obchodzi go, co w jego sprawie zaplanował Mycroft. Może trzymać go w areszcie domowym tak długo jak zechce, jeśli tylko pozwoli mu widywać Johna.  
\- Skoro jest lepiej, to możemy porozmawiać o liście, Sherlock – John przysuwa sobie krzesło i siada.  
\- O liście?  
\- Nie mam ochoty na żarty – John masuje dłonią czoło i wygląda na naprawdę zmęczonego. – Lista tego, co zażyłeś – wyciąga z kieszeni znajomą kartkę zapisaną równym, nieco pajęczym, bez wątpienia sherlockowym pismem. – To, co tu widzę mogło cię zabić.  
\- Pamiętaj, że mam wyższą odporność na narkotyki niż przeciętny człowiek – wyrywa się Sherlockowi, choć jest to najgorsze co mógłby powiedzieć.  
John przez moment wygląda na absolutnie wściekłego. Ściska skronie palcami i ewidentnie liczy od trzydziestu w dół by nie dać Sherlockowi w twarz. Nie żeby Sherlock uważał, że nie zasłużył. Przypuszcza, że wśród uzasadnionych przypadków bicia kogoś po twarzy plasuje się całkiem wysoko.  
\- To, co wziąłeś mogło cię zabić – cedzi John i tym razem Sherlock gryzie się w język, bo jest blisko kolejnego nieakceptowanego wyznania.  
„Może było mi wszystko jedno czy umrę jeśli pożegnałem cię na zawsze”, myśli.  
\- Sherlock, nie będę uprawiał tutaj dyskusji medyczno-chemicznych, nie o to w tym chodzi. Wiem przecież jak wielka jest twoja wiara w obliczanie dawki i twoja skłonność do autodestrukcji. Ale to nie miał być spektakularny sposób na pozostanie w Anglii, bo nie planowałeś zostać. Jestem pewien, że mogłeś umrzeć z przedawkowania i, że z jakiegoś powodu ryzyko cię nie obchodziło. Potrafię wyobrazić sobie kilka możliwych wyjaśnień, ale gdybym znał prawdę, mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc.  
Sherlock zamiera. John jest zły, ale nie okazuje tego, tylko proponuje mu pomoc. Nawet jeśli w gruncie rzeczy nie może nic zrobić, to Sherlock czuje coś dziwnie bolesnego ściskającego w gardle i myśli, że to może być wzruszenie.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku – szepcze.  
\- Wiem, że nie jest, ale pozostawię to twojej decyzji. Jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś komuś… I gdybyś uznał, że wystarczę… To znaczy… Zawsze możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.  
Przez moment patrzą sobie w oczy, a potem John odwraca się i wychodzi do kuchni. Sherlock słyszy szum wody i dwa stuknięcia kubków o blat. Mnie w dłoniach brzeg koca, którym jest przykryty, a potem ukrywa w nim twarz i bezgłośnie, zaledwie ruchami warg, szepcze:  
\- Kocham cię, John.


End file.
